Crutches
by ladyjane6313
Summary: An accident leads to relations increasing between Jack and Ianto. Jack and Ianto up to this point were just friends working at Torchwood.
1. Chapter 1

It didn't happen very often, but when it did he was like a bear with a sore head, but who wouldn't be?

It happened early one afternoon. The team, Jack, Toshiko, Gwen. Owen and Ianto had all driven out to a call on the outskirts of Cardiff city, away from the tourist and locals going about their everyday lives. An anonymous tip had been called into the Cardiff Police Department about a strange catlike creature prowling the side streets of suburbanite villages. As no official sightings had been made, and the tipper had classified the creature as 'not of this earth' Torchwood had been called to deal with any situation that might arise.

Jack had ordered his team to pack and they travelled swiftly. On the journey north, Owen and Ianto had bickered about nothing in particular, Tosh had sat quietly, tweaking the calibrations on her electronic equipment, and Gwen received several calls from her love and husband Rhys.

The 'stake out' as it was affectionately named turned into seven days of horrid coffee and takeaway menus. On the seventh day Tosh located their prey, which they cornered between a chip shop and tanning salon. The creature had more teeth than anyone could count razor sharp claws and it looked like a cross between a house cat and a zebra. Jack took the lead, but it soon became apparent that more firepower was going to be required.

A battle quickly ensued before the others could regroup and get creative with their capture techniques. Everything had been going well until Jack placed himself in the wrong place at the wrong time. The creature swung around without warning to reveal a tail similar to a lizard's covered but covered triangular wedged blades. More surprised that anything else Jack maintained his position and as the creature's tail followed its direction of motion it sliced the outside of Jack's left ankle.

The whole team were stunned as they hadn't counted on a tail either, and watched as Jack's ankle gave way and crumpled beneath his weight. Ianto managed to catch the creature quickly and efficiently with a tranquiliser while the others just gaped. He left several seconds between seeing the creature drop like a stone to the ground, and rushing to Jack's aid. Although Gwen was second in command, it was Ianto who took control, shouting orders to the team about the cleanup operation before focusing all his attention on his boss. Ianto wasn't exactly worried about Jack and his medical condition, as he couldn't die, but still, Ianto didn't enjoy seeing anyone in pain or bleeding.

"Jesus Ianto this fucking hurts," groaned Jack loudly.

"Well Jack you will insist on jumping in first and watching while an alien literally cuts you down." Ianto was a little pale as he looked in Jack's direction, but Ianto couldn't quite make eye contact due to his concern.

"You have no idea," muttered Jack.

"Do you need pain killers?" asked Ianto.

"What do you think?" questioned Jack sarcastically.

Once Ianto had administered Jack's medication, Jack unfolded his body to reveal the true extent of the damage. Ianto caught the first glimpse of the wound. Jack watched Ianto's face pale even more to an unnatural bed sheet white colour.

"Is it that bad?" asked Jack, unwilling to look just at that moment, but wanting to lighten the mood a little.

"Erm...oh, it's...you should go to the hospital –now!" stated Ianto hurriedly, never taking his eyes off Jack's ankle.

"Well we both know that's not going to happen. What do we tell them when I'm fully healed in a couple of hours? Not the best idea you've ever had Ianto."

"I know, but Jack you should really look 'cos it's worse that I'm making out."

Jack chanced a quick peek, which turned into a long horrifying stare. The creature had ripped the skin away from the bone of Jack's ankle, and two major ligaments had been severed on the outside of his ankle. Jack's ankle bones were visible and had considerable indentations as the blades of the creature's tail had struck the ankle. Basically Jack's ankle looked like it had been a Rottweiler's chew toy, and that wasn't including the blood that continued to pour from and pool around the ankle as Jack watched.

Jack was a steely man, but even he had limits for his own body. He swayed in his seated position and had to close his eyes and take deep fortifying breaths.

"Owen!" shouted Ianto hoarsely.

"Two secs, just strapping the 'Cazebliz' in the boot of the SUV," called Owen.

"Tosh & Gwen can handle it. I need you here NOW!"

"Okay, alright. I'm coming, oh master, but it'd better be good for you to be bossing me around teaboy!"

Ianto stayed quiet until Owen walked upon Jack's current predicament.

"Shit! Ianto we need to get this wound kept stable and slow the bleeding. Jeez Jack, it's a mess."

"Yeah, I'm aware of that Owen – what are you going to do about it?"

"You need hospitalisation and, at the least, stitches so the skin can heal back together."

"No hospital," grunted Jack as he felt a wave of pain.

"What I have is an autopsy bay Jack, not a trauma centre. I'm not equip for an injury like that!"

"Well use what you've got. He doesn't want strange professionals poking and prodding him Owen. The girls are going to be in the front of the SUV driving, and we'll do what we can to make him stable until we get back to the Hub."

Owen ran back to the SUV and collected what he needed. Minutes later Owen injected Jack with a coagulant to help clot the bleeding at the injury site. He protected the skin that had been sheared from the bone, and splinted Jack's leg. Owen also injected a mild sedative so Jack wouldn't have to go through the pain of being transferred from the floor to the SUV, and the SUV to the Hub.

Ianto took control of seeing to Jack's comfort on the journey home, so he rested Jack's head in his lap, as there was nowhere else it could go, while Owen monitored his vital signs and the captured, sedated creature. Tosh and Gwen had asked lots of questions, naturally, but could see the worry on Owen and Ianto's face. Just because Jack couldn't die didn't mean everyone stopped caring. The girls stayed quiet out of respect for Jack and Ianto's thoughts.

Arriving at the Hub meant moving the creature to the cells, which took another dose of tranquilliser and all four of them. Once settled into its new temporary home, the team returned to the SUV to oversee moving Jack. The man in question was starting to stir, but wasn't quite fully conscience. With some instruction and assistance, Jack half walked and was half dragged to the autopsy room.

Owen stitched the flaps of limp skin back together, but there was nothing he could do to facilitate the ligaments healing together. Following his procedure, Jack was advised to rest and to, under no circumstances bear any weight on his injured ankle. He was given a pair of crutches that Tosh had been able to acquire while Owen was stitching Jack together. Nobody questioned where she managed to find them from. Jack was placed in one of the guest quarters as they were more accessible than Jack's hatch quarters.

Owen increased Jack's pain medication and stuck Ianto at his bedside to stop Jack from getting out of bed for the next few hours.

"How are you feeling?" asked Ianto when Jack's eyes opened.

"Like I nearly lost an ankle to a lizard, cat, horse. How are you doing?"

"Honestly?" Jack nodded slowly.

"Awful. I've never seen such a mess. I'm surprised you stayed conscious. I feel drained and would love nothing more than to climb into bed, for some sleep but I have work to complete."

"I give you the rest of the day off, maybe even the rest of the week, depending on my recovery."

"Not so simple...I'm just going upstairs to bring down some work. You have two choices. Either stay in bed while I'm gone, OR, try to get out of bed until I find you, sedate you, then I drag you back into bed. Either way suits me! But be aware that I'm not in the mood to have to track you down."

Jack and Ianto had been flirting for a couple of years now, but neither of them had gone any further than that. When Ianto had watched his lover, Lisa, die at the hands of his boss and colleagues his state of mind had not been the best. One night he had collapsed in a small corner of the archive rooms, it took several hours of searching, but Jack had found him. His face streaked with dust and tears, eyes red and blood shot, his breathing laboured. Jack had taken Ianto into his arms and held him, comforting him as only Jack knew how. From that day on Ianto had been in Jack's debt. He would stay late at work, help Jack with paperwork, pretty much help Jack out in any way he could. Ianto knew what he could and couldn't get away with, with Jack, and he also knew that he had some sway with Jack

"Such ferocious talk Ianto Jones. You'll be pleased to know that I'm not going to cause you any problems for the next few hours, at least."

"Well that's a first, but I need you to promise me!"

"Okay, I promise," said Jack taking Ianto's hand in his.

"I'll check on your progress later tonight, and see if we can't get you walking on these crutches," said Ianto pointing to the crutches leaning against the far wall.

"Oh wonderful," said Jack sarcastically, "you know this would be easier if I could just have my gun back. One shot and you could do your work in your office, and we could have a private fitness test later. Just to double check everything is in working order!"

"Jack that's not even funny! Not a chance. You have superhuman healing abilities, in two or three days everything will have healed anyway! I'm going to change the lock code on the armoury just in case though."

"Alright, I can deal with it. Though you might want to keep the pain meds flowing."

So Ianto left Jack to get what he needed. Between them Jack and Ianto managed to complete over three quarters of the pile of paperwork before Jack's mind started to wander and he got bored.

Ianto suggested a visit from the other members of the team, but Jack pointed out that it was late, and they'd all probably have gone home. Ianto checked his watch and saw Jack was right. Ianto knew he'd get no peace unless he made an effort with Jack, so he pushed the last quarter of the paperwork to one side, pulled back the duvet on Jack's bed and moved to pick up the crutches leant against the wall.

"Right, let's get you back to walking asap. I'll pull you up so you're standing, then you can get your hands in the right positions on the sticks. Keep all your weight on your good foot."

"Yes Sir."

Ianto grabbed hold of Jack's hands and putting his weight behind him he heaved, managing to get Jack vertical and balanced before handing him the crutches.

"You know what to do with these don't you?" questioned Ianto as an afterthought. Just because Jack had been around for centuries didn't mean that he'd ever had need to use crutches before.

"I've seen how they work, it can't be that hard."

Coming from Jack that was a big understatement. Ianto helped him fit his hands into the holders and lengthened the sticks so they were the right size. Ianto guided Jack through what he should do. Jack took his first tentative step away from his bed. For a split second Ianto thought that he looked like a teetering toddler trying to walk for the first time. It took a split second for Jack's face to light up, then it changed to uncertainty, then fear as he leaned dangerously forwards. The sticks slipped backward towards to bed and Jack pitched head first towards the ground. If Ianto hadn't have been so closely Jack would have busted his nose on the solid concrete floor, and knocked out a few teeth. Ianto quickly stepped forward from his position and grabbed Jack hard under his arms, as the sticks fell from Jack's hands to try to save himself.

Ianto wavered under Jack's weight, but managed to straighten him enough to move him back onto the bed. Ianto made sure that Jack was safely back on the bed, before he throw himself next to Jack on his back and laughed. Ianto laughed heartily, the sound coming straight from his patent shiny leather shoes. If Jack hadn't felt so stupid and embarrassed then he would have revelled in the sound of the unadulterated sounds that were so seldom heard in the Hub, especially from Ianto.

It took several minutes to calm himself down before he could open his eyes, which were filled with tears. "Oh Jack! That was...well what can I say sir? I think we should try this a bit slower with me standing next to you. I would hate to be the cause of damaging your handsome features."

Jack just looked at Ianto, noted that he was comfortable, relaxed, so he swiftly leaned forward to steal a kiss. Ianto in his humorous state didn't realise until it was too late what Jack was doing, but he gave himself up to the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jack was the first to move away and he smiled shyly.

"Sorry. Couldn't help myself, you just looked irresistible."

"It can't happen again, it can't." Ianto was embarrassed and flustered. He tried to look anywhere except at the man on the bed next to him.

"Can I ask why not?" Jack asked inquisitively as he rolled onto his side on the small bed, supporting his head with one hand to focus his gaze on Ianto.

"Well...we're friends," said Ianto stutteringly, "You're my boss. I'm not gay!" Ianto still refused to look at Jack and he said the last sentence with conviction.

"Okay," murmured Jack as he tried to accept what Ianto was saying, "you and your quaint little labels." That sentence caught Ianto's attention, his head shot around from looking at the ceiling straight into Jack's eyes.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that I'm not gay. I'm not heterosexual either. Where I'm from everyone is something called omnisexual. We don't put labels on who we're attracted to. In the future no one is ridiculed for who they like or love. Well as long as there's no fur involved. Everyone on this planet needs to be a less restricted in their choices. That's all I'm saying. We'll pretend this never happened. I think that would make you feel less awkward, so we can still work together. What I did was a mistake...clearly."

Jack rolled onto his back and turned his head away from Ianto. They'd flirted freely for a while now and Jack had always felt that there was something else beyond friendship and colleagues there. An attraction. He was proud of himself for restraining to kiss Ianto as long as he had. It was unusual for Jack to not make a move on someone he liked when he first saw them. But he'd respected Ianto, and the night he had found him huddled in the Archives, after Lisa's death, had really accelerated his attraction, but he knew that he and Ianto had formed a firm friendship and Ianto felt beholden to him for helping him through a tough experience.

What a foolish thing to do, thought Jack, why couldn't he keep his urges under control? This was going to end really awkwardly.

"You should go home. Get some sleep. I'll handle the rest of the paperwork." Jack's sentences were sharper than he'd meant them to be. He didn't want Ianto to feel uncomfortable, but he needed to spend a little time alone.

Ianto had listened to what Jack had said, and had just wanted time to digest it so he'd kept quiet. When he heard the harsh tone of Jack's voice it had arrowed straight through Ianto's vulnerable heart. Ianto hadn't done anything wrong! It was all Jack's fault, he should've kept his mouth to himself. Ianto hadn't been unaffected by the kiss. It hadn't felt wrong, just different.

"If I leave, what are you going to do?"

"I can look after myself," Jack said in frustration.

"Yes sir," answered Ianto meekly.

Ianto stood up quickly and started to move across the small room towards the iron ladders. He risked a look at Jack as he passed a small cabinet. Jack's head was still turned away from him, towards the far wall. Just that quickly Ianto made the decision to stop. Why was he leaving? He was supposed to be there to help Jack since he was injured. Jack might have felt wounded by Ianto's silence but there was no chance that Ianto would walk away from a good friend because of a stupid kiss.

"Actually I've changed my mind. I'm not going anywhere. We're going to get you up on those crutches, and once I know that you're able to function alone, then maybe I'll consider leaving you alone. I didn't do anything wrong just now. You put us in this situation. We're friends, good friends, and we flirt, maybe a little too much, and I like you. So I'm staying put."

He sat back down on the end of the bed next to Jack and waited for Jack to say something. When the silence continued, Ianto tried to prompt Jack.

"Say something?"

"I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted," Ianto acknowledged briskly before getting back to work, "Wanna try again with those crutches?"

So they started to go through the whole process of getting Jack vertical again. This time Jack was a little more prepared when Ianto helped him to stand. Ianto guided his crutches and within several attempts Jack was mobile. Although he was slow he was able to move around. The joy in Jack's face after his first few hesitant steps was contagious. Ianto stayed close to Jack until his confidence grew.

Keeping an eye on Jack as he moved about the room, Ianto's mind started to concentrate on other things. He thought about the kiss and wondered if it had or could change anything between them. He glanced at Jack's lips curving into a smile over his progress and the image of Jack kissing him was driven into his mind. Before he knew what his body was doing, Ianto grabbed Jack's face firmly between his hands and fitted their lips together.

Jack was taken unawares, and was not a little surprised by Ianto's actions. He had to double his grip on his crutches so he didn't fall to the ground again, but other than that he did nothing except let Ianto take control. Jack reasoned there was no cause to scare him off, especially considering that he had gone out of his way to initiate the kiss after his recent "I'm not gay" statement.

Most of Ianto's thoughts evaporated when he met Jack's mouth with his own. Breathless and feeling things he hadn't felt for a long time, Ianto fought against Jack's mouth to keep the feeling alive. He pulled himself close to lining his body to mirror Jack's, careful of the metal crutches. He draped himself artlessly and innocently around Jack's body. For his part Jack couldn't do anything except move his mouth. He felt light headed and there was a distant feeling that this was the place he'd been searching for, for a long time.

Eventually Jack felt the need to sit down, so he pulled himself away from Ianto with exceeding effort, only to flop down on the bed struggling to get his breathing under control and lose the dizziness he was experiencing.

Ianto opened his eyes and touched his hand to his lips.

"Well...erm. I think you've mastered the crutches, so I'm going to leave you alone." Ianto turned to leave again as quickly as he could muster, but Jack called out to him.

"You're going to leave me? Like this? Dizzy? Breathless? I could be medically ill."

"I-I didn't mean for that to happen, Jack. I'm sorry." Ianto looked like he was about to cry, he was distraught with bewilderment.

"That's twice its happened in a matter of hours. There's no need to apologise, honestly. Can I just say that this time you started it, so we're even now! You kick quite a punch you know. I haven't been kissed like that since...well a long time. Ever think about entering a kissing competition? I'm pretty sure you'd do very well."

Jack tried to infuse some humour into this strange situation in an attempt to stop Ianto from over thinking what he had just done, trying to make the water in Ianto's eyes disappear. He didn't want him to leave, wanted to know what he was thinking and why he had kissed him. Jack was just met with silence, so he tried his best to imitate a small child trying to get his own way.

"Please don't leave. I could still use some help with the paperwork and we could both do something to eat. You'd only go home and sit around being alone. We can move upstairs, on the couch? Please?"

Ianto had seen this behaviour before and almost didn't buy it, but Jack was injured, and he was on crutches. What could you do, except stay to help?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Jack hobbled through several wide brick tunnels with Ianto trailing not far behind. They made it to the couch without any severe interruptions in momentum, though progress was slow. Once he'd settled Jack down Ianto made some coffee and dug out some takeout leaflets. Food was ordered, eaten and cleared away while files were worked on late into the night.

Ianto found that the words in front of his eyes were starting to swim on the page, so he closed his eyes for just a minute. Before he knew what was happening Ianto was sound asleep. Jack was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of deep breathing. He looked to find Ianto's eyes closed and asleep sitting up. The file he had been reading was strewn across his lap. Jack tried to make him a little more comfortable, moving the file and placing a cushion under Ianto's head.

Jack had a little confession to make to himself now that he was technically alone. He had felt, after he had lain back on the bed after Ianto's kiss that his injured ankle didn't feel quite as injured as it had before. While Ianto had been making coffee in the Hub kitchen Jack had undone the bandage around his ankle to check its healing progress. Unsurprisingly Jack found that the skin had healed back to the way it had been, smooth and unblemished. He wasn't going to try right now, but he knew that if he tried to stand there would be no pain. He'd been loath to tell Ianto, as he knew that the young man would leave him alone.

Jack moved closer to Ianto and gently placed his arm behind Ianto's neck, shifting him so that Ianto's head rested on his shoulder and moved the cushion to the floor. Unconsciously Ianto moved his head into a warmer softer position on Jack's muscular shoulders. Ianto turned his body following the warmth that he had not felt from another person in such a long time, maybe another lifetime ago.

Jack didn't feel like moving when his legs got numb, or when he needed the toilet. He stayed on the couch with Ianto, his friend and employee, until it was time to get up for work. Jack knew Ianto liked to be in the office long before the rest of the team, so Jack thought it was unfair to let him sleep in, even if he did need the rest. Jack didn't think he would be welcomed if he attempted to wake Ianto like a sleeping prince, so he settled for calling his name softly and rubbing his shoulders to rouse him from his dreamless sleep.

Ianto didn't have a clue where he was at first. It wasn't the first time he had fallen asleep at work, but it was the first time he had been woken by the sound of Jack's voice. Usually he was awakened by the sound of the cog door alarm or another member of the team.

"Hey. Sleep well?" Jack's arm was still slung casually around Ianto's shoulders. Ianto struggled to sit up, but Jack refused to let him loose.

"How's the neck?"

"Not too bad, considering I had you for a pillow. How did that happen anyway? Who would have thought that you were so comfortable? How's the ankle?"

"You fell asleep reading one of those files, so I just moved you so you would be comfortable. I have a confession to make. My ankle's been healed since just after you kissed me. But I didn't want you to leave. "

"Well at least you're honest," mumbled Ianto, "I need to get up and change. I've got a couple of spare suits and some toiletries."

"Could I possibly get something to drink?"

"Coffee?"

"Is there anything else to drink in the morning?"

"What time is it?"

"Half five-ish. Plenty of time for you to get changed."

Ianto disappeared, prepared and supplied Jack with his customary coffee, disappearing again to the shower room. Jack stopped himself from following Ianto, but he did need to talk to him before the others arrived. All night while he had held Ianto in his arms he had thought hard about their kisses and what it would mean if they pursued them, if Ianto would want to pursue it and his thoughts towards same sex relationships. Jack sniffed, and caught the stench of body odour coming from his t-shirt. He realised he could do with a shower himself, so he stood testing his ankle, and with no pain, and grabbed his kit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The shower room contained four large tiled enclosed showering areas. Ianto had created so much steam with the heat of the water that all the mirrors in the room were fogged. There were two showers on each side of the room. Ianto was in the shower to Jack's left furthest from the door, so Jack decided he would take the shower on the right, next to the door, ensuring they both had some distance. He took his clothes off outside the shower, placing them on the peg next to the shower door, popping his towel on top of the bundle of clothes. Stepping into the cubicle Jack switched the taps on. He heard a high pitched shriek from the other cubicle. Ianto's shower must have turned cold as Jack had turned his on. Jack laughed softly.

He stepped under the spray feeling the steady pounding of the hot water on his skin, the heat radiating through to his aching muscles. Who wouldn't be aching if they'd been in the same position for hours? Jack heard Ianto turn his shower off, open the door and the movement of cotton towel on wet skin. Jack leaned his forehead against the cold tile listening to the running water and images filtered into his head of Ianto, naked, patting himself dry with his towel. Jack imagined placing his hands in some of the places the towel touched. Fingering wet hair, his lips would probably be a rosy red colour and plump from the heat of the water. Jack could feel his body reacting to his imaginative fantasising so he groaned softly. Or so he thought. The sound was louder than he'd expected and it had travelled down the room.

Ianto heard Jack's groan. Concerned that there was more pain in Jack's ankle than he was letting on, he quickly wrapped the towel around his waist, exiting his cubicle in haste, slipping and sliding along the tiled floor with his wet feet. He flung the door open and was confronted by a muscularly naked man leaning against the wall. He saw Jack was leant against the wall, but he couldn't see the look on his face. Without thought to any consequences, just concern for his friend, Ianto jumped through the door, under the spray and positioned himself to turn Jack around slowly.

Jack was jolted out of his imagination by the feeling of masculine hands on his arm. Jack jumped and turned round ready to fight off his attacker, but was greeted by Ianto's worried face.

"Jack, are you alright?"

"Jesus Ianto. What are you doing in here?" Jack's eyes glanced down to what Ianto was wearing, and the reactions his imagination had imposed on his own body. Shit, he just hoped Ianto didn't look down.

"I heard a groan and thought your ankle was causing you trouble. I was worried about you."

"Really it's healed, there's no need to worry." Jack grabbed Ianto's arm and started to walk him backwards out of the cubical. Both were mindless to the water drenching Ianto and his towel. It was a white towel and now it had taken on the look of a white t-shirt competition.

"Are you sure? You sounded like you were in pain!"

Oh god! Ianto couldn't be that naive? Jack was struggling to stay in control of his libido. Ianto was wet, his hair was spiked upwards from the towelling he'd done to dry it, his eyes had widened enhancing his attractiveness.

"Yes I'm sure. Look, I'm standing on it, walking on it without pain."

The minute the words were out of his mouth Jack regretted them. If Ianto looked at the way he was moving and standing, then he would no doubt notice the half erect tissue coming from his groin area. He couldn't think of anything that he could do or say as Ianto's eyes ventured down to his feet. Jack stared at Ianto's face and if it was possible Ianto's eyes widened even more.

"That groan wasn't anything to do with your ankle was it?" Ianto stated slowly.

Although Jack was comfortable with himself in his body he blushed a little that he had been caught with his pants down, quite literally, dreaming about his younger colleague. Jack's blush was answer enough.

"I'm sorry. I was thinking about last night and I heard you drying after your shower. I should have waited for you to finish before coming down myself. I've made myself look like a fool, and again landed you in an embarrassing situation."

"Did you...touch?" Ianto nodded towards the ground.

"No! God no, no! That would be weird. Even for me!"

"Hmm."

"I'll speak to you later. You should get dry, you'll catch a cold."

"Is your water warm?"

"Erm-yes." Jack was a little confused.

"Okay." Ianto wiped his towel off and threw it into the corner of the shower area before shutting the door, essentially locking them both in.

"What are you doing?!" Jack's baritone voice upped an octave.

Ianto took a step forward so that he was underneath the spray. He shivered gently as the warm water reheated his body and closed his eyes.

"Should I tell you what I was thinking about while I was showering?"

Jack didn't know what he to say, so he just nodded his head.

"You."

Ianto continued to stand under the spray, turning every few seconds so that his entire body was exposed to the waters warmth.

"Why? I thought you said that you weren't into other men. Same sex relationships."

"I guess I thought it through and that kiss wasn't bad, just different. A good kind of different. I'm not averse to new things, but this new experience has never been appealing or offered to me until now. Why not try something new and see what happens? Though I'm not really very good at these kinds of things!"

"What are you saying? Can you clarify it for me?"

"I'm in the shower with you, naked. I'm pretty sure that explains everything you need to know. You did say we had time for a shower and a change of clothes." Ianto made the first move towards Jack as the look on the older man's face showed astonishment. He put one foot in front of the other and moved forward as Jack's feet retreated backwards without his knowledge until his back plastered the cold tiles. Jack leaped forward away from the freezing touch, straight into Ianto's waiting arms.

"I apologise for my reaction to the kiss you gave me on your bed. It was the first time I'd ever been kissed by a man, and one that means a lot to me."

Ianto didn't wait for Jack to reply, he just swooped up to capture his lips with Jack's and kissed him with as much passion as he had in him. His right hand caressed Jack's left cheek and chin, fingertips gliding down and around his neck to rest within Jack's soft hair.

Eyes slid closed and flesh gripped flesh with wet, impatient fingers. Lips parted and opened, noisy gasps of deep breathing echoed through the room. Neither man knew how long they had been stood there embraced in each other's arms. The streaming water coming from the shower head turned tepid causing both men to shiver and part from one another. Their eyes gently fluttered open, their arms still casually touching each other. Jack twisted round to turn off the taps.

"We should get ready for work. It's getting a little late, and Tosh'll be in soon."

"What do you want to do about this?"

"Well we don't know what 'this' is. So we should find out what it is and take it slowly from there. What do you think?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Jack? Jack? Where are you?" called Tosh as she walked through the main door to her desk.

Jack popped his head around the door of his office.

"What's wrong Tosh?"

"Gwen and Owen text me earlier to tell me that they won't be in today! Did they let you know?"

"Not that I know. Let me check my phone," Jack disappeared from the doorway for a minute and returned with his phone in hand, "yeah, they text me earlier. I was...away from my desk."

"Alright. How's the ankle? I see you're up and running, so to speak. Is Ianto not in yet?"

"He's here, somewhere. You know me! I heal quickly. No limp or scar to be seen."

"Did Ianto get home alright last night? He was a bit shaken after what happened."

"He got home fine. I made sure he was safe for the evening."

"That's good. I'll get started on those transcripts we spoke about a few weeks ago."

"I'll let you get on then."

Jack went back to his desk and started some of his own work. His concentration didn't last very long, which wasn't unusual, but his attention span was particularly short after his early morning shower. He looked through the window of his office to make sure that Tosh was secured at her desk before he pushed aside his paperwork and stared off into space.

So they were taking it slowly. Jack and Ianto. Ianto and Jack. They'd been friends for a long time, in Torchwood time anyway. Jack had been attracted, sure, and Ianto had obliged his flirting with some of his own, which Jack had never taken seriously. Then the betrayal and what Jack thought would have been hatred, but Ianto had surprised him by breaking down and feeling indebted to Jack.

Jack had been around in the world for a very long time and it took a lot to surprise him, but it seemed that Ianto had the ability to do just that. Who would have known that Ianto would have willingly kissed Jack, and stepped into a shower, naked with him, alone? That Ianto was willing to forgive and forget Lisa's death at his hand, even going so far as to say that he was attracted to Jack.

Not much surprised Jack, but this situation was beginning to. Ianto was special, but there was no way that Jack could pinpoint exactly which quality attracted him the most.

They had agreed, while they were getting dressed for the work day, that they wouldn't tell anyone about what was happening between them. Ianto wasn't quite sure what to name the 'thing' that was occurring between them, so he couldn't very well tell anyone else about it. Plus despite how the ideas of relationships had changed in the last 10 years there was still some hatred out there for same sex relationships.

Jack was at a little bit of a loss about how to work this relationship venture with Ianto. He had always known what he wanted out of a relationship and how to handle things. But with Ianto it was slightly different. He didn't feel that he wanted to jump into a physical liaison with him too quickly. They had always had a rapport with one another and the flirting was sometimes outrageous. Until yesterday they had never had anything physical. Ianto was young, and since Lisa had been one of few long term girlfriends in his young life Ianto wasn't going to be knowledgeable enough to make some decisions.

A sad thought rose up in Jack's memory as he peered out his window. For a fleeting second he wished that Rose was here to talk to. He wished that he could sit down with her on a sofa and discuss his love life. She had been a dear friend, for all the time they had spent together, and when he thought about her he missed her intensely, but she was gone, and there was no chance that she would ever be come back.

"Coffee?"

Jack, distracted by his own musings, had not heard or seen Ianto step into his office and stare at him for an inordinate amount of time before raising the question of coffee. His eyes were blank for a second as his head twisted towards the sound of the voice.

"Coffee..."

"The beverage that you're so fond of? I'm pretty sure you've heard of it, and I know for a fact you love it."

"Yeeees...Coffee. Coffee would be great. Thank you."

"You okay? You seemed a little out of it when I walked in."

"Just thinking," Jack looked at the papers he'd pushed aside, "when I should be doing some of this," Jack pointed to the papers.

"Thinking about anything I can help with?"

"I was thinking about you."

"Should I be concerned or complimented?"

"Definitely the second option! And where's that coffee you were talking about?"

"Nice way to change the subject, sir."

"I was thinking about all the times I've kissed you in the last 24 hours. Want to sit down and discuss them?" joked Jack.

"Not really during the working day, no. Especially not when one of our colleagues, and my best friend is stood less than 20 metres away from the door to your office."

"Spoilsport!"

"What do you want for lunch? It's almost time for something to eat."

"Tosh?" shouted Jack, startling Ianto.

Tosh moved rapidly from her work station to stand next to Ianto.

"What's up Jack?"

"Could you go out and grab some lunch? Ianto and I have to go through all this paperwork, and it'd be nice to finish sometime before midnight."

"Not a problem. What do you fancy?"

"Do you know that lovely quaint tea shop on the outskirts of the city? Just before the motorway? Do you think you could drive out there and grab some of their delicious ham soup and wedged cheese doorstop sandwiches? Two of, and whatever you fancy?" requested Jack with his charming smile and drawing a £20 note from his wallet, "Oh and use the change to cover your petrol," Jack added with his usual charismatic charm and smile.

Tosh raised an eyebrow at this request. It was the first time Jack had sent her out to get lunch for everyone, and with Gwen and Owen being off that meant that if the rift were to activate there would only be him and Ianto to deal with it.

"Are you sure? I mean what if the rift sends something you can't deal with alone."

"Don't worry. I'm pretty sure the world isn't going to end while you're out getting lunch. If there is anything while you're gone then I'll take Ianto out as backup, but I'm sure everything will stay peaceful until you return."

"...if you're sure."

"I'm sure. You'd better go now, or the traffic might get a tad busy."

"See you later then."

"Bye!" Jack waited until the door had closed behind Tosh and she was safely in her car before he spoke to Ianto again.

"So now that Tosh is no longer within 20 metres of my office can we sit down and discuss all the times we've kissed in the last 24 hours?"

"You are one sneaky person Jack Harkness!"

"Come round the desk and tell that to my face."

Ianto, unsure of the situation walked slowly round the edge of the desk until he was parallel with Jack's chair. Uncertainty was in his eyes as he perched on the end of the desk, making sure he gave them both room, that they weren't touching each other. Ianto leaned down until his face was level with Jack's before he said quietly, "You're one sneaky person."

Jack had read the look in Ianto's eyes and decided he wanted to kiss Ianto again, in his office. The only problem with that was he didn't want to scare Ianto if the kiss became too heated, and Tosh was only going to be out of the office for a relatively small length of time.

Making his mind up Jack lifted himself out of his seat until he towered over Ianto. He watched as he stood, as Ianto's head followed his progress, not losing eye contact throughout the whole movement. Jack rested his hands on either side of the table, his thumbs close enough to brush the outside of Ianto's tailored trousers if he wanted to. Jack had essentially caged Ianto to the desk. He smiled sweetly.

"Say it again!"

"Y-You're a sneaky person."

"Damn right I am," replied Jack in a quietened tone. His eyes latched onto Ianto's lips, down to his chin before travelling upwards again, meeting Ianto's eyes. He watched himself reflected in the young man's eyes before he slowly, purposefully lowered his lips to Ianto's, giving Ianto the opportunity to move away. An option that Ianto didn't take. Their eyes stayed on each other as their lips met. They watched each other, intrigued by the other, and both refusing to be the first to close his eyes. Jack slowly increased the demand of the kiss, and watched as Ianto was forced to lower his eyelids as wonderful feelings pulsed through his body. There was a moan, quietly followed by a second one, neither one knowing who it came from.

As lips slid over moist lips, Jack maintained the distance between their bodies, but his thumbs seemed to have a mind of their own. They moved of their own volition stroking the outside of Ianto's thighs in unison. His hands never left the table, but his thumbs stroked up and down the soft material, never moving left or right of their course.

Ianto's hands, on the other hand, began a journey of their own. Ianto's mind was filled with thoughts of the shower incident, and Jack's bedroom, and his hands wanted to touch what he had seen naked. As if moved by a puppet master his arms jerked up, his hands entwined with Jack's hair at the nape of his neck. They massaged and caressed Jack's skin and hair strands until they felt the need to move on. Throughout the assault on his body Jack didn't move an inch. He tamped down on his libido, letting Ianto take his fill.

Wandering hands moved round Jack's back, feeling the muscles Ianto knew were well defined and toned there. Ianto tried to move Jack by placing his arms around Jack's back and pulling him toward his own body, but Jack was immoveable. So Ianto's hands continued on their voyage of exploration. They travelled around to Jack's chest. Jack had put on his light blue work shirt and braces today, which meant that Ianto hands came up against cold metal clasps and stretched elastic bands. Hesitant about how to proceed, Ianto slide both hands underneath the elastic, outlining Jack's chest simultaneously, before pushing his arms out at 45 degree angles towards Jack's shoulder. The elastic bands moved towards to precipice of Jack's shoulders before they fell unmoving against Jack's planted arms. This left the whole of Jack's chest free for Ianto to explore.

Jack was getting hot. Jack tried to keep their kiss to a mid level passion kiss. He held a lot back from the kiss letting Ianto enjoy himself, though the demand was starting to take effect. He could feel his trousers getting a bit tighter around the crotch. The more Ianto touched the more Jack felt that he was going losing his control piece by piece.

Ianto revelled in the taste and smell of Jack so much during their kiss that he didn't notice that his fingers were working the buttons on Jack's shirt loose. He started from the neck and worked his way down to the waistline of Jack's trousers, then slid his hands underneath the openings of the shirt, expecting to find warm flesh, only to find a cotton under-shirt. Frustration ensued and Ianto tore his mouth away from Jack's. His breathing was erratic and the look in his eyes was verging on out of control.

"Jack-I've got to- I want to..."

Without a word Jack pulled both his shirt and undershirt out from the waistband of his trousers before resuming his position bent over the table, hands planted on the table. Ianto's hands fought against the hole created by Jack. His hands went up and under the clothing in a desperate attempt to touch Jack's skin. Ianto strained his head up and captured Jack's lips again. Ianto seemed to have lost all knowledge of where he was. Nothing existed for him except the need to feel Jack's skin and lips moving against his own.

Ianto pushed up the fabric and traced the outline of each individual muscle, revelling in the movement of each as Jack drew a breath in and released it. He moved his hands upwards and found small protruding points erect in the middle of his chest muscles. Excited now, Ianto used his thumbs to brush over their sensitive ends.

Jack didn't know how much more he could take. He'd allowed Ianto to have free will, but he didn't think that option was going to remain open for much longer. The more flesh Ianto touched, caressed and traced, the less grip he held over his control. When Ianto finally reached his nipples Jack had reached the end of his limit. Jack grabbed Ianto by the thighs and slid him across the desk so that his backside was sitting on the edge of the table, then he pulled Ianto's legs apart so that he could step between them. Still with lips sealed Jack leaned forward to give Ianto what he had wanted earlier, but this impeded his mission of exploration. Jack was unconcerned.

He lowered Ianto backwards so that he lay out on the desk, all over the papers Jack had told Tosh they were going to work on. Technically they were working on them, just not the work they had promised. Jack proceeded to lower his own body over Ianto's, so one hand was on the table next to Ianto's shoulder, levering his weight so as not to crush Ianto. Ianto's legs dangled over the table's edge, not quiet reaching the floor, and Jack pressed his advantage by aligning their hips together.

This sensation was something Ianto was going to have to get used to. Jack had promised himself that he wouldn't scare Ianto, but it seemed that, with his control in tatters he wasn't going to be able to keep his promise. Both men had erections that caused their trousers to become increasingly tighter, but Jack didn't care. He pushed his pelvis forwards and down so that his bulging erection brushed Ianto's. Immediately Ianto gasped through the kiss. He gasped at the unusualness of the feelings in his groin. The feeling was foreign, but as Jack glided their clothed pelvis' against them, it was a feeling that was almost as familiar as a gentle hand caressing.

Jack, with need filling him, lowered the rest of his body until they were chest to chest, pelvis to pelvis. His hands started to wander up and down the sides of Ianto's body. He brought Ianto's right leg up, with his right hand, and wrapped it around his waist. Jack ran his hands around Ianto's right buttock and up towards his ribs. It was slow, sensual and working Ianto into a hot, sweaty mess.

Ianto felt the need to work out some of the frustration he was feeling so he let his left hand moved down Jack's body to the fly on his trousers. Sliding the zipper down, Ianto slid his index finger inside the opening and quickly withdrew it with a shocked gasp. He pulled himself away from Jack's kiss, shaking his head. He had to push hard on Jack's chest to get him off him.

It was too much! Ianto had forgotten who was kissing him. His body and reactions to caresses were automatic. Ianto had forgotten to expect a penis. He had expected to feel...well something completely different to the ramrod piece of warm flesh, ridged and pulsing that he had encounter through the zipper gap.

Jack heaved himself off the desk and Ianto scrambled to stand up.

"That got a little out of hand. I'm sorry," said Jack in a calm voice. He didn't rush to straighten himself as Ianto did. Ianto had gotten scared, it was understandable. In this relationship Ianto was the shy virgin with little experience of what to expect. They had never spoken about Ianto's sexual relationship with Lisa, about what they had done, or been brave enough to experiment with. Jack mentally cursed himself for not being more restrained before they'd gotten to this point. Would this experience taint what could have been an explosive sexual partnership?


	6. Chapter 6

As Ianto straightened himself he couldn't make himself look at Jack, instead he said, "I'll go make some coffee," before exiting the dishevelled office, moving down into the Hub's kitchen.

Jack let Ianto leave, for the minute. Jack sighed deeply. They both needed a minute to cool their ardour and time to reflect on what had just taken place. Checking his watch Jack saw that only 10 minutes had passed since Tosh's departure. He waited five minutes for Ianto to return, but when there was no sign, Jack went to find him. As Jack entered the kitchen area he saw Ianto with his back to the entrance, shoulders hunched forward, breathing deeply in an effort to calm down.

"Are you okay?"

Ianto jumped at the sound of Jack's voice.

"I-I'm fine," replied Ianto hesitantly.

"If you don't want to do this, then please tell me. I don't want you hating me for pushing you into something you didn't want to do."

"It was too much, too quick. We said that we were going to take it slow. That had nothing to do with slow."

"You didn't seem to mind at the beginning."

"Because it was just two bodies, kissing, a little bit of touching. Then I got carried away, and wasn't prepared for what I found."

"It's not as if you don't have one of your own," Ianto threw him a dirty look.

"Okay, sorry. Maybe we should set some boundaries? We haven't even been on a date yet. We should go out. Tonight! We can go out for a meal, maybe a few drinks, or a movie. What do you think?"

"I...think that would be a nice start."

"And maybe we should make a rule about the physical stuff. Kissing is allowed, holding hands, hugging but nothing more until we've been on a few more dates."

"How many is a few?"

"Five? Ten? However many it takes for you to be comfortable, with me, with you and what's happening between us, two men."

"You're alright with that?" Ianto was a little concerned that Jack was just saying this to placate him.

"I wouldn't suggest it if I didn't think it was a good idea."

"Okay. I think it's a good idea. We should learn more about each other before we get serious."

"Are you going to turn around and look at me?"

"Maybe...," Ianto slowly turned from the kitchen counter to face Jack.

"You do know that that means no more visitation rights when I'm in the shower right?" asked Jack.

"What do you – yeah, no more visits in the shower."

"Don't sound so disappointed. Are you recovered from earlier?"

"Recovered? Oh. You mean...?" Ianto gestured widely to his groin area.

Jack couldn't help himself, he had to look downwards and follow the path of Ianto's hand, stopping mid flight to caress Ianto's groin with his blue eyes.

"Well I can see you're almost recovered, but due to our new rules I can't help you with the rest of your recovery."

Ianto couldn't help himself and blushed.

"How long have we got until Tosh gets back?" Ianto asked suddenly a little self conscious.

"About 30 minutes, give or take."

"Coffee?"

"Sure, though you did say you were getting some when you left my office. So where do you fancy going tonight?"

"You suggested it so I think you should choose. I'm not fussy. I'll pick the next place."

"Fair deal. I'm paying."

"That's not a fair deal."

"I asked you out on a date. I'm the boss, and you have no idea where I'm taking you. I could be getting us a KFC bucket to share for all you know!"

"Fine, then I pay for the next date."

"Optimism. I like it."

With their discussion at an end, both seeing a good resolution to their situation they spent the rest of the day in comparatively good moods. Tosh didn't notice anything strange when she arrived back with lunch, except that there were papers all over Jack's floor, as if a freak gust of wind had charged through his office, but she didn't mention anything.

She did notice however that both Ianto and Jack seemed to be smiling a little easier towards each other, not that it was odd, but it was just something that came to mind.

THE END!


	7. Author Note

Hi there,

So since I published this story, I've had more than a few people ask for a continuation – the evening date and beyond.

It's taken me a while to think about it, as I've been trying to work on some other stories, but I've decided to attempt to write at least one more chapter.

I hope this meets with your approval, and that you're not left disappointed.

Lady Jane


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

It had been such a long time since he'd been on a date that he had no real idea where to take a person like Ianto out on a first date. He wanted to go some place that was respectable with exquisite tasting food, but where they could be discrete and seated in private. The thought never crossed his mind that they could go somewhere cosy and cheap, that Ianto would have been more than happy with that.

Jack thought long and hard about where they could dine, so much so that he spent the rest of the afternoon searching for restaurants on the internet.

For five minutes during that afternoon Jack did wonder where Owen and Gwen were. He even thought about ringing them and asking why they couldn't have told him by telephone, but he liked the quiet when they were gone. No shouting, swearing or verbally abusing each other.

After Jack, Tosh & Ianto had had lunch – which had been worth the trip, Tosh had said – Tosh got back to working hard on the translation programme. She even went as far as to put a pair of headphones on her ears, enthusing her to work all the harder. This left Jack free to hassle Ianto, but he didn't, because he was working so hard on finding a venue for their evening event.

Eventually Jack landed on the perfect place. The website was well designed to draw the eye of any visitor, with professional pictures taken from well thought out angles, giving the venue the best light possible. Each table had enough distance between its neighbour to offer sufficient privacy. The lighting was dimmed to create a romantic ambience. There was also an online menu which offered a wide variety of courses and dishes to feed even the most picky of people. Jack had a side thought, he didn't know what kinds of food Ianto liked, apart from take out choices. He was tempted to ask, but Ianto had said he wasn't fussy.

Jack rang the restaurant from the number provided by the website to book a table. He requested that they have a very private table, and Jack would signal when they wanted something, and that there should be a small bottle of champagne sitting in a ice bucket by the table when they arrived.

Once he had prepped the restaurant he turned his mind to logistics and clothing. He worked out that it would take them 45 minutes to get from here to the restaurant, which included possibly getting stuck in rush hour traffic. He'd booked the table for 1900, just in case. He still had to work out how they were going to sort out monitoring the Rift. As Tosh had been here all day, it only seemed fair to lumber the task with Gwen and Owen. They'd had a full day off, and they hadn't even been injured by the creature yesterday, unlike himself.

He rang Owen first. After 5 rings Owen picked up.

"Owen, it's Jack. I need to ask you to cover the Rift tonight. You don't need to come in, but you need to monitor the alarm."

"How come? I text you to let you know I wouldn't be in today."

"Yeah, and I'm telling you that unless you're dead or dying that you're on call tonight. There doesn't appear to be sign of any activity tonight."

"Why can't you do it? You normally do."

"I've got things to do tonight. It's not often I ask anyone to cover the night shift, but I am tonight. Is that okay?"

Owen sighed dramatically, accepting that tonight, he wouldn't be doing anything interesting, in case he got called out.

"Fine!"

"Gwen will be on call too, as she wasn't in today either."

"Really? Know why?"

"No idea. And I don't want to know, but you'll both be working tonight."

Jack hung up on Owen and immediately rang Gwen, before Owen could speak to her.

"Hello.

"Gwen it's Jack."

"Hi Jack. I'm sorry about today. I just couldn't get in."

"I'm not looking for an apology or an excuse. I'm ringing to tell you that you and Owen are going to be on call tonight. I'm busy, and both Tosh and Ianto have been hard at work, so they're going home."

"But-"

"No buts. I'll be transferring the rift alerts to your mobiles at 1800, so be prepared. I've already told Owen that there doesn't appear to be any activity tonight, but the Rift might prove me wrong. I'll see you in the morning."

And so the working day ended.

Tosh had gotten a long way through the completion of her programme; Ianto had managed to get the last of last night's paperwork finished, and got through another box of archive material filed, from the thousands that had accumulated since the beginning of the century.

Tosh had felt a change in the dynamics of the relationship between Jack and Ianto since she'd first entered the building this morning. That feeling had changed even more on her return from procuring lunch. She didn't like sticking her nose into her colleagues business, but she couldn't help it whenever Ianto was involved. She cared greatly for him, and she had to admit that this was possibly the first time she had noticed Ianto's happiness so openly. Normally he kept his head down and got on with his work; bantering flirtatiously with Jack, shooting sarcastic comments back at Owen.

At 1700 Tosh searched the CCTV camera feed for Ianto's whereabouts before shutting it down for the night. She tracked him down, busily alphabetising pieces of paper.

"Hey Ianto. I'm heading home. Do you want a lift?" she asked nonchalantly.

Ianto looked up from what he was doing. He knew she was behind him, as he had heard the familiar female high heel clicking that always accompanied her.

"I'm not heading home til later, but thanks for the offer."

"Doing anything nice this evening?"

"It's not like you to ask something like that Tosh. What do you know?"

"Nothing! Yet, but you could tell me?"

Ianto blushed with embarrassment. He loved Tosh and their friendship, but he didn't know if he was ready to spill that part of himself to anyone yet. It was hard enough that he had had time to think about his sexuality all afternoon being down in the Archives. Expressing it to someone as close as Tosh was to him...well it didn't fill him with happy feelings.

Sensing the hesitation in him, Tosh stepped closer to Ianto.

"Relax. It's fine. Whatever you get up to, I hope you enjoy it. I'll see you in the morning."

"Tosh!" Ianto called as she turned to walk back the way she had come, "Maybe someday soon I'll tell you a secret...if I can get my head fully around it."

Turning she smiled over her shoulder, "I hope it's a secret that brings you happiness Ianto. Night."

"Yeah, night."

For a split second, in his head, Ianto cursed all of human kind who had the ability to get into your head and sense that something was different about you.


	9. Chapter 9

Once sure that the glass partition was shut, Jack removed his seat belt and spun to face Ianto fully. He took hold of one of the hands in Ianto's lap. Jack brought it to his lips and kissed each knuckle, one at a time. Ianto inhaled swiftly after the first kiss and tried to pull his hand free, but Jack refused to relinquish his hand. Instead Jack chose to speak.

"Ianto Jones. You can do, say, act, in whatever way makes you happy and feel comfortable, but I am someone who tends to make public displays of affection, so don't be surprised when I touch your hand at the table, or rub my foot along your leg under the table – though that won't happen on the first date, I promise. I know this is not the norm for you Ianto, but can I make a suggestion? You need to relax more. Think you can just go with the flow tonight? Everything is in hand, but I can promise there aren't any cheesy, grandiose romantic gestures. I tend to leave those for after the 10th date, so you've got a long wait. Does that make you feel any happier?"

"What if I don't really do public displays of affection? What if I like to keep everything away from prying eyes and behind closed doors?"

"Then we find some kind of compromise between the two."

"Okay," murmured Ianto. Willing to give a display of affect a try, even if it wasn't public just yet, Ianto drew his hand, still attached to Jack's towards his mouth and kissed the tip of one finger.

"Not bad for your first try, but how about we go for a real kiss? Nothing more until we reach at least double figures in date numbers though. I don't want you to take advantage of me in this situation," said Jack in an attempt to put Ianto more at ease, which it did.

Their lips met in the middle of the distance that had separated them.

It took several coughs and a cold gust of wind through the open passenger door to finally get both men to register that the car had stopped, and their driver was waiting for them to exit the vehicle. Startled Ianto pulled back and hit his head on the back of the head rest in his haste.

"Give us a minute Jared, and shut the door" Jack stated, without turning towards the patiently waiting chauffeur. Jared must have heard, as within seconds the door closed with a snicker.

"Are you okay, Ianto?" Jack asked perhaps a little gruffer than he meant to, aware that their non public display of affection had definitely been made public to their driver.

Ianto breathed deeply, eyes closed with his face turned upwards to the ceiling.

"I'm going to need more than a minute to get a handle on things."

Jack's eyes moved to Ianto's lap, without intention, seeing the dilemma he was referring to.

"Normally I'd think of something really unsexy to help...abate the situation. False teeth in a glass, the owner of the false teeth smacking their lips together, and googly eyed dolls trying to murder me. Maybe a cold shower, or an ice bat would be more of a useful visualisation."

Ianto opened his eyes at the weirdness of the words coming out of Jack's mouth. Ianto had never had to control himself like this before now. Then again he'd never been in a situation where he'd have to control himself. It appeared that being with Jack was going to require a great deal of self control and concentration against desire. Or use Jack's suggested tool, images to put you off wanting to have anything to do with sex.

Ianto had once read an article in a local magazine that was entitled 'How to stop thinking about sex'. He'd given the article his full attention, because he was in need of something to read that day, but hadn't really given it any thought since then.

The article involved 7 steps, and Ianto thought about them now, pulling them from his eidetic memory:

Understand what your triggers are – well that was easy! Jack and the things he could do with his tongue.

Develop your willpower – Ianto had been very certain, before this incident that he had very strong will power, but upon self reflection it appeared that he was going to have to develop more of it, and soon.

Understand that there is nothing wrong with thinking about sex – his mind had been on sex more times in the last 20 hours than it had been in the last 5 months. It may be because he had not been pleasuring, or pleasured himself in that time. His only reservation now was that gigantic transition between sex with a female and sex with a male.

Don't forcefully try to block the thoughts from your head – difficult when you want your erection to go away, but he'd give it a try.

Find a way to occupy yourself – well that would be simple, if only he could walk without awkwardness or pain shooting from his groin. He'd then have the rest of the evening to occupy his time.

Avoid giving in to temptation – Jack had made certain that there would be no giving in to temptation until at least the 10th date, which was great news in his mind, but not so good news for the rest of him. He knew that Jack had some willpower, and between them they would be able to sort through the next 10 dates (because the first one hadn't really started yet!).

Talk about it with somebody –could he really talk about this with Jack? Seeing as he was the cause to this?

The more he thought about the questions, the more he felt an ease in the stretching feeling in his trousers. Finally he looked at Jack and smiled.

"We can leave whenever you're ready Jack," said Ianto, proud of himself for his ability to grasp his situation and control it, given the circumstances.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Jack asked quietly, wanting reassurance he hadn't pushed things too far again, as he had the day before.

Ianto decided he would follow the advice of step 7.

"I'm not used to controlling these kinds of urges. It's not something that I've come across, but I've worked out a system that managed to help. We should really try to keep a lid on those kinds of kisses I think. At least until we hit date 8 or 9. Is that okay?"

Being honest felt refreshing, but held a certain vulnerability, thought Ianto.

"I'm more than fine with it Ianto, if that's what you want. Nice and slow."

"I don't think I can look Jared in the face after that though. How long was he waiting for us to stop?"

"At least a few minutes, I guess. It doesn't matter. He's here to be invisible. It's just unfortunate that we didn't stop a little sooner."

"Shall we go then?"

Ianto had not yet looked around to see where they were.

Jack pulled the handle on the door, and Jared, expecting this, pulled it wide. Once out, Jack leant against the side of the vehicle, looking across at their venue. Ianto got out and looked around.

"Penarth Pier?"


	10. Chapter 10

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to RipleyWhiteFire who sent a lovely review, forcing me to look back at this story and add another chapter.

Enjoy!

Chapter 10

Ianto's eyes bulged a little out of their sockets. Of all the places he'd wondered Jack would take him, Penarth Pier hadn't even made the list. The sign for the Pier was lit up with bright white 40 Watt bulbs, making the whole place stand out. He couldn't see anywhere past the first arch as it was covered with a cloth to purposefully block the view.

It had been years since Ianto had been down to the Pier. He'd once been brought here by his sister after his brother had died. She had taken him there to get him away from his father for the day. They'd walked up and down the length of the pier, eating ice cream, and had taken their shoes off to stroll along the beach, while they tried to skim stones over the incoming waves. He'd never seen the Pier at night.

"Looks beautiful at night doesn't it? All lit up this way?" Jack questioned gently when Ianto continued to stand gawping at the Pier's sign. Jack was anxiously hoping Ianto liked what he saw, as much as he did.

Jack had first seen the Pier at night during a particularly rough night at Torchwood during the 50's. A whole school of children had been trapped inside their school hall, frozen in time by some anomaly or another. He'd tried in vain, but the only thing Jack was able to do was destroy the anomaly, which shattered the whole building to pieces, turning it to ash in the wind. All the people inside went the same way. Devastated, Jack had walked for miles, away from the debrief that had happened upon his arrival back at the Hub, until he'd ended up coming across the Pier, all lit up. He'd sat on one of the benches, listening to the water lap across the shore, until the sun came up, and he'd felt better able to deal with the fallout from that day, because of the calm he'd found listening to the water.

Not once had Jack brought anyone here, only coming here alone at night. When Jack had first thought about a venue for their first date, he'd known this was the place to bring Ianto.

"It certainly does look beautiful," Ianto replied.

"This is where we're staying for the evening. I hope you like it," Jack's speech was hesitant.

"I don't believe there's any place to eat on the pier, Jack."

"For tonight there is."

Jack led the way through the covered arched entrance to the wooden decking stretching out, over the softly waving sea. As the curtain moved, it appeared the railings of the Pier were covered in soft twinkling fairy lights. The benches that normally lined up along the centre of the Pier, standing proudly in the centre back to back, had been removed, leaving just the hazy light of the metal hook lamps. At the very end of the Pier was a small table, lit by candlelight with two chairs opposite each other. Beside the table stood a tall, dark haired waiter, dressed in the traditional black and white waiter outfit. In one hand he held a silver tray holding two glasses of champagne.

"How did you manage this?" questioned Ianto in awe of the lengths Jack had gone to for their first date.

...

Both men took their seats and champagne. The waiter had been unassuming, and had left shortly after presenting them with their drinks.

"Did you just get winked at?" asked Ianto credulously. Was it his imagination, or had the waiter blatantly winked at Jack? Would it always be this way with Jack, out in public? People hitting on him left, right and centre?

"I did, but he's an old friend. You have nothing to worry about."

"An old friend? Sounds ominous."

Jack sighed. He'd kept this secret for years, and it had nothing to do with work. He'd known when he'd organised this date that the nature of his relationship with the Pier would come to light. However he felt he should share it with Ianto, so he wouldn't be suspicious every time the waiter came with a refill or dish of food.

"An old friend is not how I imagine you're imagining it. I know his father. Eros, that's his name, works in the tea shop at the front of the Pier. His father used to own the Pier, but sold it. He still manages all the rent from the other shops, but without the constant money worries or repair costs."

"Who owns the Pier now?" asked Ianto intrigued by the story.

"I do." Jack said it so simply, like he was asking someone to pass the salt.

"You own this Pier?"

"Yes."

"It's yours?"

"Yes! Is it so hard to believe?"

"You are a man of many hidden facets Captain Harkness."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"So far? The good far outweighs the bad."

Soft music drifted over them, above the gentle noise of the ocean waves. Jack couldn't help watching Ianto across the table. So self assuming and quiet on the outside, until you dug a little deeper. There was a lot ticking over in that brain in his. A lot more than his face registered anyway.

Jack had arranged for their meal to be catered for by the best restaurant in Cardiff. Although he'd been unsure of Ianto's favourite meal, he knew what he liked from the takeouts he ordered at work.

Prawns were off the menu as Ianto was allergic to them; which Jack only knew because he'd read Ianto's medical record.

Jack had ordered stuffed tomatoes with a sauce for starters, followed by braised beef accompanied by risotto, finished off with fruit medley with chocolate sponge drizzled with hot chocolate sauce.

Eros was introduced to Ianto when he served the starter. He greeted him warmly, extolling Jack's virtues of kindness and compassion. Not a normal side of Jack Ianto was used to seeing. Eros invited Ianto to visit his father's shop anytime.

"If you're a friend of the Captain's, then you're a friend of ours."

By the end of the meal, Ianto had had three glasses of wine, one for each course, and was openly flirting with Jack and Eros. Unused to drinking wine, it loosened his inhibitions. Openly Ianto took Jack's hand across the table, playing with his fingers, lacing and unlacing them. Jack was highly amused by Ianto's antics.

He's a cute drunk, thought Jack with a smile, as Ianto let his charm loose on Eros again, as he cleared their plates away.

"What do you want to do, this very minute?"

"Ah...I think there are a number of things I'm scare to do at this very minute. And they'd probably clash with your ten date rule."

"How about a walk along the beach?"

"Sounds nice."

Standing, Jack escorted a slightly wobbly Ianto to the Pier entrance. Jack kept a steadying hand in the small of Ianto's back, guiding them down the decorative stone steps and down onto the sand.

"Why don't we take that walk shoeless?" Jack suggested.

"Why?" questioned Ianto, staring at the sand in the dark.

"Cos it'll be fun, something to tell people about our first date."

Ianto laughed as he plonked himself down on the sand. His backside slammed into the ground with a 'poof' noise.

Ianto started tearing at the laces of his shiny black shoes, ripping off his socks. He managed to maintain his aura of organisation and order by stuffing his socks haphazardly in his shoes. Startled by Ianto's abrupt departure from his eye line, Jack joined Ianto in taking off his shoes.

The beach was deserted, so they left the shoes next to the stone stairwell. Ianto, after being hauled up took the liberty of taking his hand in Jack's, swinging them gently as they walked towards the water edge.

They walked in comfortable silence for a while, each immersed in the feel of grains of sand under their feet, the feel of the others hand in theirs and the moon reflected on the water's surface.

The further they walked, the less of a hold the alcohol had over Ianto. He was surprised he'd let himself drink so much. Nerves must have forced his hand, quite literally. The feel of a warm hand in his compelled Ianto to unconsciously stroke his thumb over the sensitive tissue of Jack's palm.

"I can't believe I flirted with the waiter," Ianto said, mostly to himself.

Jack's smile became nostalgic, the scene flitting through his mind quickly.

"I enjoyed it. It's not something I've seen you do, so openly. Not even with me."

"Blame the alcohol!"

"I'll have to get you tipsy more often. Could lead to some interesting evenings."

They soaked their feet in the gentle shifting of the tide.

"This has been the most romantic, comical and best date I've ever had."

"Well it's not over yet," Jack responded with a wink.

Within seconds of Jack's declaration, the sky above them lit up in eye dazzling colours, and their ears were serenaded with soft bangs and pops from the sea line in the distance. Explosions of light burst one after the other as Jack led Ianto a short way down the beach to a blanket, two pillows and a fleece throw.

"Now we get to watch the show."

Jack lay down, head supported by a pillow, the throw thrown over him unevenly. Ianto suddenly became shy, unsure of what he should do, and where he should place himself.

Jack didn't give him long to ponder the situation as he tugged on one of Ianto's limp hands, toppling him forward, landing snuggled on Jack's chest.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

10 date rule? Who thought that up? What a ridiculous rule to have in a budding romantic relationship! Three dates made a girl look easy, while five dates was average for a man to put it out, but ten might as well be celibacy; but finally they'd reached it. Date number 10! Given the fact they worked together, it was difficult to distinguish the difference between after work de-stressing and a date, but somehow tonight was D-day, or more logically, S-date; Sex date.

Dates 2 to 9 had been imaginative and fun, and Jack had managed never to repeat a single moment. Jack had appointed himself Date Manager, taking charge of every date venue or activity. He asked if he could treat Ianto; more so to take away the control Ianto fought hard to maintain since their relationship had started.

Ianto enjoyed each and every outing Jack arranged. Secretly before each meeting, Ianto hoped Jack would break down and push himself on him, however Jack maintained the ultimate allure of a gentleman, never going over the boundaries they'd agreed upon on their first date.

One evening they had a meal for two at Cardiff Castle, which looked spectacular lit at night. They spent an afternoon ice skating after Jack hired out the entire ice rink just for them. The ice skating afternoon would have gone a little better if either of them could have skated in the first place, but Jack had had the foresight to hire an instructor. It turned into an afternoon spent mostly on their backsides, sliding around on the ice, but it was well worth it for the laughs and bruises they shared.

Ianto had no idea what was in-store for their date that evening. He had built it up so much in his head, he hoped it didn't let him down. The only information he'd been supplied with was 'pack a bag suitable for the city, enough for 3 days'. Jack had given no clue as to which city they were going to, though it seemed unrealistic to think Jack would book somewhere in the heart of Cardiff. If they needed enough clothing for 3 days, then it would be somewhere further afield than 10 minutes from his flat. That was another thing Jack hadn't done since they'd started going out. He'd never gone over the threshold of Ianto's front door. It wasn't even as if Ianto hadn't asked. He asked every time Jack escorted him home, all of nine times, yet still Jack hadn't taken up the offer.

Anyway, Ianto was counting down the time until they headed out to...wherever it was they were going. Only 30 minutes before their departure, and his excitement was building, as was his anxiety. Anxiety over their upcoming union in the bedroom department, which, if it was anything like their last 2 physical encounters, was going to burn several holes in the bed sheets, quite literally! Ianto just hoped that now he'd spent extended time in Jack's presence, his aversion to physical intimacy with a male would disappear. Ianto hoped it with every fibre of his being! There was also the anxiety he felt over getting to the down-and-dirty part of the evening, and the excitement he would feel causing him to pop his cork too quickly. Given that Jack was a man of vast experience, Ianto would be a little ashamed if it happened, and no doubt Jack would be a bit disappointed.

Ianto tried not to think about it, but it was always there are the back of his mind, piping up when he thought he'd gotten rid of the thought.

Hands covered his eyes, and he almost jumped, but he caught a whiff of Jack's unique scent and calmed his fight or flight response.

"Does this mean it's time to go?" asked Ianto on an outward breath. He didn't turn around or move, not even a centimetre, just to see what Jack would do. The hands stayed in place over his eyes, but Jack's breath became hot on one side of his neck. Jack's lips pressed softly to a vein pounding away under the skin, possibly taking blood to another much needed part of Ianto's anatomy.

Despite trying not to move, Ianto's breathing increased as Jack increased the pressure of his lips, alternating between kisses and licking the skin with his tongue; pushing his back into Jack's chest.

Jack slowed his lips down, placing one last kiss on Ianto's neck before he pulled away, moving his hands down to his side. Ianto had closed his eyes behind Jack's hands, and didn't really want to open them again.

"Time to go."

"Can't you just continue where you left off?" asked Ianto wistfully.

"Not unless you want one of the others, or an unsuspecting tourist to catch us in a compromising position. Anyway, this just means we'll have to make the most of the next three days."

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise. You'll know soon enough."

"How are we getting there?"

"First, we pack up your car, with me driving 'cos I know where we're headed."

Ianto turned to face Jack, still a little excited from their interlude.

"My things are in the car, so I'm ready whenever you are."

Smiling, Jack escorted Ianto out the Tourist Office front door onto the Bay front. Jack didn't want anyone to see him and Ianto. It had been a mutual decision to keep their romantic relationship secret. It had been a difficult task, especially when they'd had some dates during the day, or Owen asked why Ianto couldn't cover the rift one night, because 'he had no social life anyway!' Jack had managed to convince everyone that both Ianto and himself were needed at an international security conference in Europe. This gave them convenient cover to stay away and out of contact for several days. Jack still hadn't quite figured out how Ianto would feel when faced with the taunts and questioning looks from his colleagues.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

It was only when Jack pulled up outside the terminal of Cardiff airport that Ianto had any clue where they may be heading. The flight they caught departed on time, by which point Jack had had no choice but to let Ianto in on the secret of their date weekend. When the woman at the checking desk confirmed their destination, Jack saw Ianto's eyebrows almost lose themselves in his hairline, eyes wide with wonder. Paris? Well Jack had always been a romantic.

The flight was uneventful ,landing at Charles de Gaulle airport an hour later. They made their way into the city via local rail services.

Jack had thought long and hard about what he was going to do for this special evening. Throwing around ideas when he had a spare moment, Jack had made the decision to really impress; a long weekend to the most romantic city in the world. The dates that they had shared since their first, official evening together, had shown Jack what a good natured and easy going man Ianto actually was. It had been a tough time for Jack to control his natural urges to take Ianto anytime they were alone together, but he knew it would be well worth the effort. Jack hadn't missed the not so subtle signs Ianto had thrown his way. The invitations for coffee or a night cap after Jack walked Ianto to his door after their date, gradually got more blatant, bordering on persistent, but Jack was proud of his self control. The only downside to his steadfast control was he spent the whole night toss and turning in bed, sporadically dozing, unable to sleep properly, dreaming of Ianto over desks, in showers and beds, in the back of the SUV, and on the floor surrounded by dropped Archive files. Jack was greatly looking forward to trying each and every scenario his mind had concocted.

They got a little lost finding their hotel that was hidden among the back streets of Montmartre, but the hotel itself lovely and quaint. Jack hadn't meant to be so wise, but he'd reserved two bedroom suites. Although he'd translated Ianto's signs correctly, that he was ready for the next part of their relationship, as was he, he'd had to consider Ianto's initial reaction after their first 'south of the belt buckle border' experience. Jack made the decision to have a room each, in case the same thing happened again. Nothing like a bit of awkwardness to make a romantic weekend fall flat on its face!

Checking in was a breeze, but telling Ianto about the room situation wasn't.

"Two rooms?" Ianto whispered loudly. Jack pulled on Ianto's arm, dragging him to the elevator. Not wanting a scene, Jack waited for the doors to slide closed. Turning, Jack faced Ianto.

"Yes. Two rooms. I thought, if things didn't go to plan, neither of us would feel obliged to share a bed. Also I didn't want there to be any pressure for us to share a bed. I remember how you freaked out in my office. I did this to ease any tension."

Ianto's expression changed slowly from anger to understanding and gratitude.

"Thank you for thinking of me." He conceded as he kissed Jack on the cheek, aware that they were arriving at their floor.

"The plus side to having two suites is they're next to each other, with a connecting door.

"There's the silver lining."

Suites allocated, they freshened up separately. The connecting door was unlocked, but remained closed. A hesitant knock sounded on the door panel in Jack's room.

"Yeah? Come in!"

Dressed in tailored black trousers, matte black Italian leather shoes and a tight fitting, v neck, long sleeved top, Ianto stepped through the door into Jack's suite. Jack walked out the bathroom, taking in the sight of Ianto's attire. Throat suddenly dry, Jack swallowed hard. Trying to be nonchalant, Jack asked, "No suit tonight?"

"Thought I'd dress down, seeing as though we're not at work."

"It's good- you look good...erm nice."

"Thank you. Nearly ready?"

"Yeah, just got to get some shoes on."

"Shoes? No boots?"

"Boots are only good for chasing down aliens and protecting the world. Shoes are good for restaurants, and bars, and sightseeing."

"True. Easier to take off too-," stunned by the words that had slipped from his lips, Ianto tried to backtrack away from the double entendre, and more than possible innuendo.

"Compared to boots, shoes take less time to take off. They slip off compared to struggling with knots and lengths of lace on-,"

"Do you need a ladder to get out of the hole you're digging with a JCB?"

"Yes. I'll stop."

"Good. I was thinking about tonight. There's a restaurant near the Arc du Triomphe I want to take you to."

Down in the lobby of the hotel, the concierge looked at both men apologetically.

"I'm sorry Sirs, but I'm afraid that won't be possible, definitely not tonight. If you haven't seen already, the rain outside is...torrential and the temperature has dropped, creating lots of fog. No one will be travelling out tonight, it is not safe. Anyone who does is stupidé."

"Thank you Francois. What would you suggest we do instead?"

"Our room service is good non? Mais we do have a board game one of our previous clients left."

Francois pulled a green rectangular box out from under his marble counter. Scrabble – English edition.

Still laughing as they exited the elevator, Ianto carried the scrabble box as they headed to his suite, as it was the closest. Ianto handed his room key to Jack, as his hands were full. He placed the game on a nearby table then slid the room service menu out of its plastic holder.

"What do you fancy?" Ianto asked as he skimmed what the menu had to offer.

"So many jokes, so little time!"

"Is the evening turning out as you planned?"

"No, but I'm sure we can have just as good a time with room service, than at the restaurant. We can always book a table for tomorrow night."

"Sooo...scrabble?"

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Room service lived up to Francois recommendation. Three courses and coffee accompanied by French speaking television channels and conversation about sightseeing, and previous French experiences; mostly Jack's.

The evening turned dark outside still hazed with thick fog. They pulled the curtains closed, kicked off shoes and sat on the floor. Jack delved into the minibar, much to Ianto's protestations. They set the scrabble board out between them. Jack chose whiskey, Ianto beer.

The first few rounds were good competition, sensible, intelligent words. The more they drank, the more inventive their words got. Stupid became silly, quickly becoming erotic.

Jack though he was being funny, starting the erotic scrabble game, however things got serious when Ianto placed the word 'ORAL' along, Jack's 'ARSEHOLE'.

Each time they placed a letter on the board, they looked at each other, a blatant challenge. Looks became stares. Stares became lip licking, then fingers touching, accidentally on purpose.

"I wanna kiss you, just to ensure you don't beat me again," Jack joked.

"Why don't you? Though it won't stop me getting another triple word score with 'EJACULATION'."

"Just listening to you say that word gives you a triple word score in my book. Say it again," pleaded Jack, raising to his hands and knees leaning over the board.

"EJAC-UL-ATION," he emphasised, his tongue caressing his top lip as he pronounced the 'L'.

Jack planted his lips on Ianto's chin, "Again," he asked, moving to each cheek, then the middle of his forehead, tip of his nose and square on the lips.

Ianto was more than ready for Jack's whiskey flavoured lips, hungry but soft over his. Mouths opened and tongues that were slow to meet built a rapid pace against each other. A moan rent the air, neither knew who it came from. Neither cared.

Jack moved his knees forward, shuffling them, determined not to let his lips leave Ianto's. The scrabble board lay forgotten as Jack knelt on it.

"Arghhh!" Jack cried out as various scrabble pieces bit into his knees and shins.

Breathing swiftly, Ianto laughed at Jack's discomfort.

"Not funny! Is my pain more entertaining than say...this?"

Jack swept the scrabble board and letter blocks away before trailing a finger down Ianto's chest, circling each nipple in turn then down to rest on one thigh.

"Now that was definitely more entertaining than your girly scream."

"Girly? In that case we should just call it a night! Goodnight, see you in the morning," Jack got up to leave, jokingly.

"Wait!" Ianto called out in slight desperation. Jack halted, in the process of stooping down to pick up his shoes, "You're leaving?"

"Yep."

"Anything I can do to stop you?" Ianto responded, catching on to the game Jack had started.

"Are you sure?" Jack asked solemnly, a question that really needed to be asked before this game could go any further. Jack needed to make sure Ianto was positive he wanted to take this next step.

Even drunk, Ianto caught the underlying tone of seriousness. Was Ianto sure he wanted to end up in bed with Captain Jack Harkness?

"Yes! Now put the shoes down and get back down here!" Ianto demanded. Mostly an influence of the alcohol and the semi that was getting uncomfortable in his tight black trousers.

Shoes clattered to the floor bouncing to a halt haphazardly next to the sofa.

"If you're so sure about that, why don't you come up here, so we're on the same level. I'm not as young as I used to be. Struggle to get on my knees these days."

Ianto pushed to his feet a little unsteadily, to stand directly in front of Jack who had his arms crossed in front of his chest. They stood staring at each other.

"Your turn," Jack huffed.

"Huh?" confused, drunk Ianto questioned. Patiently, because he could handle his alcohol better, Jack spelled it out for him.

"It's your turn to start...whatever it is you want to do. If you want this I need to know you're happy with everything we do. If you start I'll follow."

Ianto hugged Jack, an apology of sorts and to stop him from swaying around for a minute. Throwing his arms around Jack's waist, Ianto placed his head against Jack's beating heart. The buttons on the shirt dug into Ianto's temple and jaw after a while, so he opened the buttons so he could rest there unencumbered. The skin was soft, so soft he couldn't resist stroking it with the pads of his fingertips.

Unconsciously, as he listened to Jack's heartbeat, his fingers drew small straight lines, gravitating into circles. Jack's heart beat quickened at every tough. Ianto was unsure why he was doing what he was doing, but he was sure he could feel a small, other physical reaction to his touch, other than the heart beating under his ear.

Jack remained completely still. At first he was confused, then he found it sweet.

"Let's sit down. Get a little more comfortable."

Jack lay down, bringing Ianto down beside him on the spacious couch. Ianto's head snuggled against the heated skin he'd exposed, right hand consistently drawing circles. Gradually Ianto's hand and breathing slowed, the palm resting open over Jack's heart. Ianto had fallen asleep!

Wistfully, Jack smiled to himself. This was definitely not how he'd expected this night to go! There was time. There was always time.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Jack spent an hour napping, enjoying holding Ianto close to him. He liked listening to the sounds he made while he slept. Finally Jack moved them both to Ianto's bed, laying Ianto on one side. Jack opted to stay the night here, instead of move through the connecting door, so he climbed into the opposite side of the bed. He moved close to Ianto's back, but didn't make a move to hold him. Satisfied that he could feel some of Ianto's body heat, Jack slept.

At some point during the night, they'd rolled towards each other. Jack wrapped himself around Ianto's back. His chin nestled in the hollow of Ianto's neck and shoulder. His arms twined themselves around his waist and chest.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Ianto awoke feeling like there was a furnace at his back that extended around his chest in two bands. Before he opened his eyes his hands reached up to remove the bands, but he encountered flesh. Ianto's eyes flew open at the contact.

First his memory drew a blank as to who was behind him, and where he was. Paris! Rain and fog! Scrabble and ejaculation...then nothing...!

OH NO! Ianto's mind screamed. He'd fallen asleep, stupidly stroking Jack's chest. Fallen asleep on the couch, so why was he in a bed? His bed by the looks of it. Ianto felt the need to move, but the arms around him tightened when he did.

"Going somewhere?" the husky American voice asked. Jack kissed Ianto's neck sleepily, "Morning!"

"I am sooo sorry," Ianto launched into an apology.

"Stop! There's no need from an apology or an explanation. I haven't slept that well in a long time. I enjoyed last night. Thank you."

"You're strange, you know that? How can you take the air out of my sails before I can finish grovelling for a very unromantic end to our evening?"

"Because I'd much rather do this." Rolling Ianto over, Jack kissed him thoroughly before taking a breath.

"Good morning," Jack repeated.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

The fog had cleared overnight, leaving a bright but chilly morning. It was still reasonably early, but determined to see the best of Paris, Ianto urged Jack up and ready. Breakfast was a no-hassle affair, eating on the run from a bakery around the corner.

As Ianto hadn't known about their little trip destination, he hadn't brought a camera, so he bought a disposable one from a stall located next to the Eiffel Tower. Shyly Ianto asked if Jack would be willing to have a photograph taken with him, which he readily agreed to. They stopped another tourist to take the picture of them both in front of the Tower. Both men had identical grins of happiness spread over their faces.

The day got more exciting visiting the Arc du Triomphe, Du Louvre, Notre Dame Cathedral and finally Sacre Coeur. It was a long, tiring but memorable day for them both. At one point Ianto had gotten so carried away with his excitement he'd grabbed Jack's hand to pull him quicker towards a canal boat on the river Siene. When Ianto realised he got a bit embarrassed, but continued to hold it in his own for the rest of the trip.

Back at the hotel, they dressed for the evening, preparing for a meal at the restaurant they'd meant to go to the night before.

The concierge bid them good night as they left the lobby and headed out towards the metro.

The restaurant was better than expected. The concierge had secured them the chef's table, located in the kitchen. There was the hustle and bustle of chefs creating delicious delights for patrons, but it didn't detract from the intimacy of their meal.

Wine was consumed, though Ianto made sure to carefully monitor his glass, wanting to be in completed control tonight. Ianto definitely didn't want a repeat of last night.

The chef's special was coq au vin, served with a vegetable medley on a bed of rice. He spoiled the two men with raspberry soufflé topped off with vanilla flavoured, heart shaped ice cream moulds. Both men lingered over coffee, comparable to Ianto's own back in Cardiff. An end to the evening was brought about by a post dinner walk.

The back streets of Paris were dark as Jack guided them away from the restaurant towards his most favourite evening spot. Ianto was a little confused as to where they were, as the light from surrounding buildings on each side of the lane was minimal.

The change in scenery took them both by surprise; Jack because it was more lovely than he remembered, and Ianto because it was the nicest place he'd ever been in his life. One moment it was dark, the next they were surrounded by the amber magic of streetlights and their reflection in the water. Notre Dame rose up before them looking more ancient than it was, exuding a feeling that it held many tales of passion it could tell.

"This place is astonishing!"

"Amazing isn't it? I came across it by accent one night, years ago. It hasn't changed since then."

The pair were silent again until Jack hummed a song, a romantic tune that seemed to fit the moment. The song carried them both away, stopping Ianto mid-step, causing Jack to stop too, as their hands were joined. Ianto tugged his hand, bringing the man next to him around to face him.

They swayed from side to side in a dance of sorts. Jack's hum died out as he lowered his mouth to Ianto's. It started slow and seductive, escalating to wild, almost unchecked desire, until Ianto stepped away.

"How does this work?"

The question was asked before Ianto realised he'd voiced it. His brain had worked overtime, rushing forward to when they would be back at their hotel. His mind had gotten stuck on the logistics of male on male sex, causing him to blurt out his latest question.

Wanting to see exactly what was going on behind those blue eyes, Jack tilted Ianto's chin upwards so he could look him directly in the eye. It was an odd question to blurt out mid-kiss.

"How does what work?" Jack asked slowly.

"This," Ianto gestured his arms between them, "you and me...later.". Though the words didn't really form a true sentence, Jack got the general gist of the questions origin. How could Jack not have thought to talk this over with Ianto sooner? Jack chided himself for his oversight, it had been years since he'd been with someone so young and inexperienced.

"This works very simply Ianto. You enjoy kissing right?" Ianto nodded.

"We start with the kiss then progress on with whatever feels natural. Take it on there, and if I do something you don't like, then tell me and I'll stop. I'll do the same. How does that sound?"

Again Ianto nodded, but he then anxiously asked a question that had been burning at the back of his mind for several weeks.

"How do we work out who does what?"

This was not a question Jack had been asked before, and he was a little unsure how to answer it. He'd never had to dissect his love making techniques, and who was to say if they'd even get that far this time around? A spark of ingenuity struck him.

"I think, as you've never been with a man before that I should do all the work, and you should just sit back and enjoy. how does that sound?"

"It's that simple?"

"Yup."

Jack could see Ianto's mounting anxiety push Ianto's thoughts and imagination into overdrive. Jack needed to calm him down, and take away his ability to over think events yet to come.

"Wanna head back?"

They managed to grab a taxi back to the hotel. The journey was swift, filled with hand holding and thumb rubbing over palms and knuckles, in an attempt to distract Ianto.

Jack hustled Ianto through the hotel lobby into the elevator, pulling him down their corridor when the doors opened. Jack's anticipation had heightened as his mind conjured images of Ianto in various stages of undress, he'd waited longer than he'd ever done for anyone else. Ten dates had been an idea he'd seen on a movie once, that had drifted through is mind, as a way to ease Ianto into a relationship. Jack had never thought either of them would last this long, but the more time they spent together, the more Jack wanted to stretch out their dates, mostly because he could really see potential in a long term thing with Ianto, and didn't want to destroy it.

Jack backed Ianto up against a wall halfway down the corridor, realising that he should probably keep Ianto occupied while he tried to find his key card, just to stop Ianto's mind thinking. Jack pinned him against the wall, locking lips heatedly. Jack's hands didn't touch Ianto, instead they searched his own pockets for his room key. The key was in his wallet, he was sure, so he steadied himself with both forearms leading against the wall, placed on either side of Ianto's head, in this position, he was able to easily locate the key, pulling it free.

Looking back, Jack couldn't say for certain if he'd intentionally or accidentally ground his pelvis against the one he had trapped against the wall, but it gave them both a jolt. Jack pulled away from the kiss, estimating how far away his suite was; no more than a few metres. Taking a deep breath to regain some control over his libido, Jack rested his forehead against Ianto's, breathing heavily.

"We should get a room!"

"We have two!" Ianto answered after a short time to recover his breath.

"My room or yours?" Jack asked, wanting to give Ianto a choice.

"Mmm?" Ianto was struggling to coherently get out a sentence after watching how Jacks eyes darkened, a look of hunger in them.

Due to the lack of answer Jack received, he rescinded the choice.

"My room it is then."

Pushing off the wall, Jack gestured for Ianto to proceed him, mostly so he could watch his arse sway in those tight fitting trousers. It was also an opportunity for Jack to reign in some of his control, which was slipping drastically. He wanted to give Ianto a night to remember, and that would take an awful lot of control. Jack felt like a teenager all over again; willing to fumble and blindly grope his way through their first sexual experience together. He didn't want Ianto's first to be like that! He wanted to prolong, seduce and ensure there was lots of satisfaction, on both sides.

Not wanting to rush, Jack strained to give Ianto some space to adjust, like he should have done on their first, almost sexual encounter.

"Do you want something to drink?" Jack asked as he opened his suite door.

"I can think of something else I want more," Ianto reply huskily, giving Jack more than enough notice of what he wanted, but Jack didn't rise to the bait.

"Whiskey or beer?"

"Seriously?" Ianto asked, causing Jack to nod.

Resigned, Ianto asked for whiskey. Jack spent more time than was needed preparing the drinks before sitting on the sofa. The silence was almost deafening as they slipped their drinks. Ianto felt the need to say something just to fill void.

"Thank you for this weekend. It's been lovely."

The word lovely combined with the cool way it was said got Jacks back up.

"Lovely?" he spluttered. His much needed control slipped, and his sexual frustration sky rocketed; breaking point was so close, causing him to slam his glass down harder than intended.

"Lovely? Definitely not a sentence I would use. Frustrating, a struggle to stay in control, an almost constant hard on every time I look at you! You have no idea how hard I've tried to control my impulses around you. I don't know if you knew what effect you had, every time you innocently invited me up to your flat for a nightcap, but there were times I could have taken you against your front door. I'm trying really hard not to rush things now, but you're not making it easy!"

Rant over, Jack slumped back into his seat. Cautiously Ianto spoke.

"I don't want you to slow things down. I did try to seduce you into coming to my flat, but you were adamant about the ten date rule."

"Not something I've ever done before. I only did it to ease you in, not to scare you away from this thing we have."

Ianto stood, placing his glass on the table next to Jacks'. He held out one hand towards Jack, which he took readily. For the first time, Ianto lead the way through to Jacks bedroom.

Jack let Ianto set the pace, despite wanting to take control. Ianto took his shoes off, prompting jack to do the same; then coats. Ianto stepped forward with stocking feet, his hands moved up behind jacks head pulling it down so their lips could meet. Relinquishing control, Jack was pleased at Ianto's initiative and, for now, was happy to go with the flow.

Ianto moved his hands unconsciously around Jacks shoulders, the wide expanse of his chest, settling on Jacks hips. One hand may have been encouraged, by Jack, to wander to Jacks buttock. He took a firm hold, almost using his grasp as an anchor to this reality. With some artistic license Ianto used his hold to bring Jacks pelvis in line with his own. One or both of them may have moaned, but neither was sure who.

One of Jack's hands followed the path Ianto had set, while the other stopped mid chest. Jack felt the need to subject Ianto to the same treatment he was subjected to last night, so he used his fingers to draw patterns seductively around one nipple. Jack felt a shiver course through Ianto's body.

Instinctively Ianto ground his pelvis in response to jacks movements. Ianto was definitely the cause of a distant moan at this point. Jack could feel Ianto's nipple harden and bullet under his fingertips. He wanted to feel flesh, instead of shirt, so used both his hands to fight the cotton top out of Ianto's black jeans, pushing it up Ianto's muscular chest. The skin was smooth, firm and hairless to the touch, much like jacks own.

Jack teased the nipple again, lightly nipping, twisting and flicking the flesh. Their kissing was just exceptional, and lasted a long time, however, things needed to move on, so jack slowed the kiss to a halt. He used his mouth to entertain one of Ianto's nipples, which elicited a pleasure sound from deep within Ianto's chest. Ianto's hands moved to frame jacks head, urging, she even begging him to go faster, or suck harder. Jack, being the thoughtful lover that he was, didn't want Ianto's other nipple to feel neglected, so turned his attention to lavish the others one.

Jack could feel Ianto relinquish control, so he asserted his own. He moved his mouth away from the wanton looking nipples back to Ianto's mouth. His hands scooped under the cotton top, pushing it over Ianto's shoulders, silently urging him to raise his arms. Their kiss was briefly put on hold as the top was whipped over Ianto's head, only to be flung away somewhere overhead, to land on the floor somewhere.

Slowly Jack walked Ianto backwards in the direction he last remembered his bed being.


	13. Chapter 13

**A.N**. – I'd just like to thank everyone who has read this story, especially those of you who have reviewed chapters. Initially this story was only going to be three or four chapters long, but after some wonderful people asked for more, I've tried to oblige.

I hope you've all enjoyed this little tale, it's been fun to write.

Lady Jane –x-

Chapter 13

What an amazing night, thought Ianto. Ten dates had definitely been worth the wait. His nervousness had dissolved as jack gently moved through the stages of foreplay. Though to call it foreplay wasn't quite correct. It was more an exploration of their bodies, working out where Ianto liked to be touched, and what movement made jack moan loudly.

Ianto had been surprised at the length of Jack's member. Though Ianto had felt jack in his hand previously, he hadn't imagined there would be so much...flesh. Jack on the other hand relished the sight of a naked Ianto. Jack pleasured Ianto, making him loose his train of thought.

The first blowjob was beyond anything Ianto had ever experienced in his life. Jack did things with his tongue most women didn't know existed. Jack's determination to make this encounter the most exquisite one Ianto had ever had, hence why he worked hard enough to squeeze three orgasms out of him in the first round.

Jack didn't let Ianto breath before he escalated their interactions. Jack positioned himself so Ianto did a limited amount of work.

As Jack mounted himself, Ianto felt his erection squeezed tightly by Jack's arse. Again, it was like nothing he'd ever experienced with any of his previous sexual partners. The end culminated in another two orgasms for Ianto and one huge orgasm for Jack.

It took several long minutes for both men to ground themselves back in their bedroom suite.

Throughout the course of the night they repeated the process, in one form or another, nearly a dozen times, thoroughly exhausting themselves. Which was why they'd only managed to get out of bed at midday, forcing them to delay their hotel checkout time and their flight back to Cardiff.

Their last day in Paris saw the weather turn out glorious as they moved out into the Parisian streets. Both men wanted to get some fresh air, so headed to a nearby cafe for nourishment, and caffeine. They took a table outside, exchanging smiles and light touches. Any onlookers watching the couple picked up on their closeness, maybe even their post coital dreaminess reflecting in their eyes. There was no embarrassment, no awkwardness, only comfort and ease.

"How are you feeling?" asked Jack as he sipped his coffee. His eyes watched over the brim of the porcelain mug.

"Tired, but surprisingly limber."

Jack laughed.

"Last night came pretty close to breaking a personal best for me."

"Really?" asked Ianto astonished, knowing that he shouldn't be, "what is your personal best?"

"Depends what we're talking about. If it's number of times in one night, I believe it was 22, but number of orgasms in one sitting, it's 8. That's me causing them."

"Well, maybe," Ianto responded thinking a little adventurously, "we could try to beat the record, but only when we've gotten some real, unbroken rest. Maybe we could set a few other records ourselves."

Jack raised an eyebrow, setting down his coffee cup, intrigued.

"I do have a stopwatch," Ianto reminded.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Their remaining time was spent wandering along the market filled streets of Montmartre, before being picked up and escorted to the airport.

The flight was relatively quiet. Ianto drifted asleep, resting his head on Jack's shoulder. The trust and easiness Ianto had now developed around Jack, still astonished him.

They'd been friends, but only at work. Now they knew each other well, and Jack had even shared some long forgotten secrets with the younger man. It seemed, in Jack's eyes, that with one big hurdle out of the way, they still had another one to climb; being an actual couple while at work.

Jack knew himself pretty well, and always tended to be overly touchy feely with new lovers, and he didn't think Ianto would be any exception. Having had so many intimate conversations with him, Jack knew 'coming out' especially at work, was going to cause a lot of heart ache for Ianto, and that was if Ianto wanted their relationship to be out in the open.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Jack and Ianto spent their second night together, at Ianto's flat, on their return to Cardiff. Jack finally managed to get through the front door without ravishing Ianto against his front door, but once inside, he did ravish him against the wall next to the front door. Given their tiredness they slept in each other's arms after only one round of sex. Jack knew they'd be time for lots more later, and they did have work the following day.

Going back to work after such a long romantic weekend was a bit strange for Ianto. He hadn't felt this happy and contented in a long time.

He smiled as he made coffee for himself and Jack; laughed when Jack pinned him to the sofa in his office for a quick make out session, before their colleagues arrived for the day.

The ridicule, which by now was something Ianto was very used to, started the minute Owen entered the building.

"Where the hell have you two been?" he demanded.

Ianto blanked his expression, raising an eyebrow in Jack's direction.

"Busy at a conference, Owen. Which you'd know if you every opened your emails," Ianto replied curtly.

"A jaunt in the countryside more like it. We had three Weevil attacks on cattle, and what looked like a UFO in the sky, but turned out to be a silver helium balloon some kid had let go of. And where were you? Un-contactable! I tried both your mobiles and the comms, the spare mobile, which Tosh answered. You can't go swanning off on a 'Conference' whenever you feel like it. We have the world to save."

Ianto rolled his eyes at the last statement.

"I believe we can, and did Owen. I can do anything, and take anyone I want to take, to anywhere. I'm the boss. Remember that!" Jack exited the room on that bomb shell, but not before winking at Ianto, who tried to suppress a grin.

Everything was just like normal, and eventually Owen cooled down; though possibly with some help from the decaff coffee Ianto gave him.

It wasn't until several days later that something happened to almost force their relationship out into the open. Gwen had called a meeting about a peculiar woman wandering around Cardiff back streets and alleys, scaring drunken patrons as they stumbled out of strip joints, or with hookers, entertaining themselves. The woman wore a mask, not seen by anyone on this earth.

Gwen briefed them on the mask's properties; taking a person's deepest desires, bringing them to the surface and forcing them to be acted out.

During the meeting, Ianto and Jack shared several meaningful comments over comments made, and due to the fact they were sat next to each other, shared some unconscious touching of hands. Most happened under the table, away from inquisitive eyes. However, as Tosh was seated on the same side of the table, she looked at the wrong time, catching them holding hands. This happened several times during the meeting. Gwen and Owen were oblivious that this was happening, but after her initial shock, Tosh settled to the idea that Ianto was romantically involved with Jack. She found it sweet, and had a feeling it had been going on for a while. She smiled to herself, happy that Ianto had found happiness, but she wanted Ianto to sweat a little. They'd been friends since Ianto had started at Torchwood 3, telling each other various details of each other's lives.

Tosh would've thought Ianto would have confided in her, as she'd asked once before, and he'd denied it. Not only that, but Jack had asked Tosh to cover on several occasions, possibly so they could go out.

A plan formed in her head. If the couple hadn't announced their relationship Tosh wasn't going to say anything, but she would like to see Ianto sweat a little when she questioned him.

"So what do you think we should do Jack?"

"You and Owen, go talk to premises owners, see if we can track down where this woman is staying. Tosh, see if you can access the CCTV to give us some more information. Ianto, search the internet for signs of where she may have acquired the mask." The group dispersed, but Tosh laid a hand on Ianto's arm, forestalling him.

"Yes Tosh, what is it?"

"Something you want to tell me?" she demanded in a cool voice.

A guilty look quickly moved over his features, before it went blank.

"Not that I can think of Tosh. Should there be something?"

"Nothing important, only...I saw the looks and touches between you and Jack."

Ianto turned a deep shade of crimson very quickly. Tosh laughed, causing Ianto the frown. She couldn't see him so uncomfortable, so she came right out with it.

"You should've told me. I'm so happy for you both."

"Thank you," Ianto mumbled, more embarrassed than he thought he'd be.

"How long have you known?"

"I have a clue a few weeks ago, but the meeting gave you away."

"Do the others know?"

Ianto suddenly became panicked that Owen would make life unbearable if he knew he was going out with Jack.

"Those two wouldn't have a clue if you had sex in the middle of the medical bay. Please don't tell me if you have, because I don't think I could keep a straight face in there again if you did. Don't worry, if it's a secret you want to keep, I won't say anything."

"Thanks Tosh. I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner, but I was waiting to see if we worked."

"I understand. I just wanted to see your face when I told you. I'm sorry."

After everyone had left for the day, Ianto stayed behind to spend more time with Jack.

"There's something you should know," Ianto said as he sat on Jack's office sofa, tie unknotted and waistcoat unbutton. Gone was the suit jacket.

"Hmm?" Jack was too busy kissing the side of Ianto's neck. A place he had found was most effective at keeping Ianto's attention on him, not on something else. Clearly Jack was going to have to find another spot on Ianto's body that would do the same trick, but more efficiently.

"Tosh confronted me earlier. She saw us holding hands during the meeting, and put two and two together. She knows about us."

Not surprised, but a little concerned for Ianto's sake, Jack stopped what he was doing, giving Ianto his full attention.

"How do you feel about that?"

"At first, I was embarrassed to have been caught, but I'm glad she knows."

"What about the others?"

"Can we keep it our secret for as long as we can?"

Jack pulled Ianto into a hug, his lips kissing his temple.

"For as long as you want."

Ianto kissed Jack's lips quickly, before saying, "Who would believe all this stated because of an alien and a crutch?"

THE END


End file.
